1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sporting good structure, including a frame and a target board with resilient straps attached to four lateral edges thereof to mount the target board onto the frame. The target board is provided with a transparent hook side corresponding with a fleeced stick side for a sport device like a ball of different sports. The transparent hook side is mutually combined with a patterned layer with diagrams that can be clearly seen through the transparent hook side. Therefore, when the sport device hits onto the target board, the resilient straps provide an anti-shock effect for the sporting device to grip securely onto the transparent hook side. Besides, the diagrams disposed on the patterned layer of the target board can also be made as various sporting backgrounds to fit to the interest of different users, facilitating a more widespread use as well as providing a realistic visual effect to boost the quality of leisure sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sporting good structure, as shown in FIG. 1, is made up of a catching board 10 and a sleeve grip 11 attached at one side of the catching board. The catching board 10 is also equipped with a hook side 12 with a plurality of protrusive fastener dots 121 disposed on a surface corresponding with a fleeced stick surface 131 of a ball 13 In practical use, the catching board 10 is held in a hand with the sleeve grip 11 worn around a palm to catch the ball 13 tossed onto the catching board 10 and permitting the fleeced stick surface 131 to grip onto the hook side 12 when touching the catching board 10 in a toss-and-catch process.
There are some drawbacks to the conventional sporting good. First, the catching board 10 does not provide any anti-shock effect. Thus, when tossed, the ball 13 can easily bounce backwards due to an impact generated when the ball 13 bumps onto the catching board 10. The fleeced stick surface 131 of the ball 13 is hard to grip accurately onto the hook side 12 of the catching board 10 and can easily come off and fall onto the ground, which tends to reduce the interest of a user. Second, the hook side 12 of the catching board 10 is plainly designed with a solid color without any diagrams of various sporting backgrounds such as soccer, baseball, or golf, etc. disposed thereon, which, failing to provide a realistic visual effect and rendering it rather limited in practical use and thus uncompetitive in the market.